Secrets and Surprises
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Rani gets a surprise phonecall. Maria/Rani femslash, unfinished. Story moved over from LiveJournal.


Author's Note: Previously published on LiveJournal on 2 September 2009. I'm not sure if I ever finished this, or if I can remember where I was going with it. Maybe one day I'll return to it...

*

Prologue

The mobile phone resting on the bedside cabinet vibrated wildly. An arm thrust itself out of the bedcovers and clumsily fumbled for the offensive device.

"Hello?" answered a bleary voice.

"It's me. I've got a favour to ask of you. Can you meet me at the tube station?"

"Tube? Are you in England?!"

"Yeah, I've just landed."

"How? I can't believe it, you're here? Oh my god! I'm not even up yet!" There was a hearty chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Part of the reason I didn't tell you I was coming, I knew you'd get nervous. Anyway, can you meet me? I'm at Heathrow and I'm just about to get on the Piccadilly line."

"Yeah sure, of course. I could get Sarah Jane to give me a lift and help you with your bags. She'd be thrilled to see you."

"No, just you. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not, you know how much I want to see you."

"Me too. Please don't tell anyone I'm here, not yet anyway."

*

Chapter One

Fortunately it was a study day and Rani had worked so hard in recent weeks that she could afford one day away from revising. Her dad was lording it up at the school and it was her mum's long day at the flower shop. They would have the entire day to themselves and she wouldn't have to worry about lectures regarding distractions and exams.

Rani jumped in the shower and dressed as quickly as she could. She took ages drying her hair and getting it 'just right' and just as long picking the outfit she was going to wear. Fortunately for her, the tube station was only a fifteen minute walk away. Rani bolted out of the house, but tried not to draw too much attention to herself. The last thing she needed was Sarah Jane, Luke or Clyde bumping into her. She made it just in time to see a slightly bedraggled Maria dump her bags onto the pavement outside the station.

"Long journey?" Rani panted out, slightly breathless from walking at a pace.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" The young women regarded each other for a few awkward moments, before breaking out into wide grins. Rani picked up one of Maria's bags and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you home." Maria didn't actually have that much luggage, but she was grateful for the assistance anyway. They walked in companionable silence until they came to a stop at a zebra crossing. Rani turned to Maria as they waited for the green man.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, it is a nice surprise and I'm really pleased to see you, but why keep it so secret?" Maria gave Rani a shy smile.

"I just wanted to see you. And I needed a break away from it all, what with my exams and everything. I thought it was better to surprise you, save you worrying and getting nervous." The green man bleeped at them and Rani took hold of Maria's hand and laced her fingers together as they crossed the road.

"I'm glad you're here, but I'm still nervous!" Just in case they were seen, Rani dropped Maria's hand and their laughter died away as they approached Bannerman Road.

"We should be able to get to mine alright. Mum and Dad are out all day. Luke and Clyde should be studying at Sarah Jane's together, we've all got a study day today."

"Sorry, I didn't think this through well enough did I? We break up much earlier than you."

"It's alright, I've only got another two exams to go. Let's move while the coast is clear." They managed to reach number 36 easily without being seen. They walked down the path and Rani stepped up to the door. She put the key in the lock and turned back to her guest.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be too weird for you? This being your old house and everything?"

"Nah, it's cool. At least I'll know where the loo is!" Rani opened the door and pointed out a spot in the hallway where Maria could dump her bags.

"Do you mind if I have a shower and change clothes? Just the flight, you know?"

"Sure, go ahead." Maria took her hand luggage and began to ascend the stairs. She paused and turned back to face Rani with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You know, you're welcome to join me if you want?" Rani bit her lip in a sudden display of shyness. Maria held her hand out to the other girl, who then joined her on the stairs.

"I don't bite...that much!" Maria whispered in her ear as they climbed the stairs hand in hand.


End file.
